1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal treatment method and a terminal treatment apparatus for a coaxial cable having an inner conductor and an outer conductor.
2. Background Art
As electric cables having a shielding function, coaxial cables having an outer conductor covering an outer circumference of an inner conductor have been used from the past (for example, see JP-A-2004-171952 and JP-A-2007-066825).
Also, a technique for terminal-treating such coaxial cables, in which an inner conductor in a terminal portion thereof is separated from an outer conductor, has been known (for example, see JP-A-H1-081608).
When, for example, an outer conductor is to be separated in a terminal portion of a coaxial cable, or the like, radially outwardly widening an end portion of the exposed outer conductor is performed as a pre-treatment.
However, because the outer conductor is wound in a spiral pattern or is attached in a longitudinal direction thereof on an outer circumference of a core member having an inner conductor covered with an insulator, it is difficult to easily widen the end portion of the outer conductor.
In addition, there is a case that a coaxial cable, in which an outer conductor disposed on an outer circumference of a core member is intended to be used as a lead like an inner conductor, not as a shielding use, is employed for a wire harness wired in a vehicle, such as an automobile. For the coaxial cable used as this application, because the outer conductor does not have a small diameter as in the shielding use, it is further difficult to widen the end portion of the outer conductor.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a terminal treatment method and a terminal treatment apparatus for a coaxial cable, in which an end portion of an outer conductor can be easily widened.